Mice for conditional hnRNPLL expression or deletion have been generated. HnRNPLL cDNA was knocked into the ROSA26 locus downstream of a lox P flanked STOP cassette. These mice were crossed to mice with Cre-recombinase expression from the CD19 promoter, leading to hnRNPLL expression early in B cell development. We have confirmed that hnRNPLL is expressed, with the expected effect on CD45 alternative splicing. In addition, we observe some alterations in B cell development that are being explored in greater detail. We have further generated mice for Cre-recombinase mediated hnRNPLL deletion. These mice are being bred to homozygosity and will be crossed to mice expressing Cre from either CD19, for deletion in B cells, or Lck, for deletion in T cells.